Inuzuka Girls, Kiba's Cousins
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: After ten years accompanying their parents on a mission, Akime and Mae Inuzuka are back to Konoha. Not knowing of the war that went down, One wonders into forbidden Nara property..What shall she find? OC'sx? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The New Saga Begins

**(A/N) Booyah! I'm writing yet another Naruto/Akatsuki Story, YAY ME! I GET TO MAKE MY READERS MAD! GO ME! GO ME!**

**Britt: You're pitiful -shakes head-**

**Me: You mean Pedophile!**

**Britt: . . .**

**Me: Oh.. wait, That's bad..**

**Britt: -sighs- Me nor Stacy Owns Naruto, Enjoy please. Forgive Stacy's outburst**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

**.~.~.**

"Bye Mae" A young woman with wavy shoulder length brown, black highlighted hair and eyebrow length bangs called as she waved. She was about 5'4 and wore purple tank top that showed no cleavage, A black skirt that fell pass her knees but had a slit up the side showing off her mid-thigh length dark blue ninja shorts. She had on black high heel sandals, With a black and tan large dog sitting next to her feet.

It had tan markings, Tan above it's eyes a half tan on it's snout. Tan chest and stomach while it's back was pitch black and it's tail straight with it hooking at the end**(It looked just like a doberman pincher, Just bigger. Big enough to ride)**

A young woman with straight mid-back length burgundy hair and chin length bangs hanging on each side of her face, waved back. She was about 5'5 and wore a green unzipped jounin vest over a blue kimono like shirt that showed off some of her cleavage and went down to her hips, the sleeves ended at her elbows and she wore knee length black ninja pants and sandals just like the other girl. A fluffy black dog with silver markings was by her side.

It had white marking above it's eyes and white trail leading down to it's nose, It's tail was curled up over it's back**(It looked exactly like a husky, Only slightly bigger but still not big enough to be ridden) **

"I'll be back before dark, Akime!" Mae yelled as she started to walk from the big house and towards the leaf village's forest, Akime waved. "I'll tell Kiba and Hana-chan that you'll be out! Be careful! Sis!" Akime yelled and her dog barked which in return the husky dog barked back as her and her master walked off, Akime sighed and went back into the house that her and her sister were living in until they find a house of their own.

Kiba and Hana are their cousin's which makes them Inuzuka's and have those red markings on both cheeks, Akime and Mae are twins.. Mae being the older nicer one, Akime being the younger aggressive one. Mae's dog's name is Kimiko and of a rare intelligent breed, Akime's dog's name is Emiko and is of a aggressive fast breed.

Akime walked past the dogs that crowded around her as she made her way into the kitchen, She smiled when she saw a sleepy nineteen year old Kiba at the table eating his small breakfast "Hey Kiba, I see you're up" Akime greeted with a smirk as she sat next to him, Kiba looked at her with his hair a mess like always but surprisingly worse.

"Yea, Yea, It's almost too early to get up.." He noticed two things missing "Where's Mae and Kimiko?" Kiba asked and Akamaru whined as he sat infront of Emiko, Emiko whined back as she looked up at the slightly bigger white dog.

Akamaru nodded and barked "They went out to venture in the forest since we're going to be living here, I have a mission to do and sadly couldn't go with them" Akime replied with aggravation hinted in her voice, Kiba laughed earning him a glare.

"I haven't seen you girls in forever and now you're all grown up, Wow.. I didn't think I would see you two when you left this village to go on that long undercover mission with your parents" Kiba said but then got punched on top of his head, He looked up from behind him to see his older sister glaring at him.

"Watch what you say! Their parents passed away on that mission! You're lucky you were talking to Akime-chan and not Mae-chan" Hana scolded and Kiba groaned like a twelve year old, Akime narrowed her eyes but shook her head. "It's been over a month since they passed away, I'm okay and Mae is trying her best" Akime said as she patted Emiko's head, Her female companion lifted her head at her master's touch.

Akime picked up a piece of toast, Kiba sighed in boredom "Well, I'm going to go meet up with Naruto and the others" Kiba said as he pushed his finished plate infront of himself, Hana and Akime nodded at him. "Bye, Kiba" Akime said with toast in her mouth, Hana waved at Kiba.

"Back before sundown!" She yelled and Kiba grunted, He opened the door and Akamaru walked out. "I'm not a little kid anymore! I can stay out as long as I want!" Kiba yelled and Hana raised her brows. "Not in this house, You can't!" She snapped at him and heard a groan as he closed the door, Akime chuckled as Hana took Kiba's dirty plate in the sink.

"Why does he still live in this house if he's nineteen?" Akime asked as she watched Hana start the dishes, Hana narrowed her eyes slightly.

"He just likes it here, He could move out but this is our clan's main house.. Sorta. One day this will be his" Hana paused for a moment "But not until he marries and the elder's think he's ready" Hana replied with a small smirk and Akime nodded in understanding, Akime gave the rest of her toast to Emiko which the dog gladly accepted.

"I have to go to the Hokage's tower, I'll stop by and tell you how long I should be gone.. also Mae's out and should be back by sundown" Akime said picking up her small green jounin vest, Hana nodded as she watched the younger woman slip it on only half zipping it up.

"Bye, Akime-chan" Hana said and Akime waved at her as she opened the front door, Emiko walked out then barked loudly telling the other dogs to stay and they whimpered back. Emiko must like to think she's the alpha female. "Bye, Hana-chan" Akime said as she shut the door climbing up on Emiko.

"Hokage's office, Emiko" Akime ordered and Emiko softly growled as she took off running, Akime bent down where her chest was laying on Emiko's back at the speed her dog was running.

**.~.~.**

**(A/N) I KNOW that this story is probably over doing it with my schedule, BUT I've been writing this over like.. a year period. So I'm slowly writing on it and I'll slowly update it. Probably every two weeks to a month. But the second chapter will come sooner.**

**Britt: Sorry! But She has alot of stories to write.. and so little time, She recently started a strict diet.. Very strict.**

**Me: -.- Quit telling everybody that.. It's embarrassing.**


	2. Conversations

**(A/N) Chappy Two! Please enjoy and a thanks out to whomever is reading this! I really like it when people read my stories and actually LIKE them, Anyway sorry for the delay!**

**Britt: Me not Stacy owns Naruto, Please Enjoy!**

_**On With The Story.~.~.**_

**A Few Hours Later..**

"Hey, Kimiko" Mae said when she noticed a smell that had a spooky air to it, Kimiko stuck her nose in the air as well "It smells...like blood.." Mae said looking down at her companion and Kimiko barked looking up at her, Mae nodded in agreement "I know..maybe we should lea-" Mae stopped in her sentence and sniffed in the air once more, Mae smiled and sighed in relief.

"Hey Shikamaru-san!" Mae called as she turned around, Nineteen year old Shikamaru walked out of the shadows with a bored look as always "Why are you out here, You know this is Nara property?" Shikamaru asked and Mae looked down at Kimiko then sniffed the air, Mae smiled at Shikamaru.

"That's why we smelled your scent faintly around here, We were just wondering around the forest..I didn't know we were that deep into the forest" Mae replied thoughtful and Shikamaru sighed as he walked up next to her "Lets go, You're not suppose to be here." Shikamaru said and Mae sighed, Her brown eyes looked around the forest familiarizing it.

"Okay.." Mae said as she and Kimiko started to follow Shikamaru through the forest, Shikamaru looked at Mae from the corner of his eye to see her looking away at the trees with a warm smile "It is truly beautiful, More to see then where I grew up.." Mae said looking down with her eyes now saddening at the thought, Shikamaru watched as she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes...Silence grew over them.

"You used to live here, When you were younger?" Shikamaru decided to start a conversation feeling as the silence was uncomfortable for once, Mae looked up at him tears threatening to spill over but she bit her lip forcing them away.

"Yea but..We were forced to move away when our parents had to go on an undercover mission" Mae replied as she looked down at Kimiko and patted the dog gently on top of her head, Kimiko whined and Shikamaru watched her actions.

"Why?..It was a mission, They shouldn't been able to take you two on their mission" Shikamaru said with slight interest, Mae shrugged with her soft brown eyes closed "They somehow talked the third Hokage into taking us along with them, I did hear how he said no, many times" Mae said with her soft voice that could calm anyone down.

"How old were you two?" Shikamaru asked as he was alittle curious(Which is rare, But he couldn't find any files about the two twins of why they left or when) Mae opened her eyes half way "Eight.." She replied, Her voice barely above a whisper. Shikamaru walked alittle closer since he could barely hear her.

Mae looked up at him questionably and opened her mouth to speak but didn't see the rock infront of her feet, Mae's eyes grew wide as she lost her balance falling forward "Woof!" Kimiko barked even Shikamaru felt the vibrations from the dog's loud bark, Mae was quickly falling but acting quickly Shikamaru shot out his hand.

He grabbed the only thing he could which just so happened to be Mae's kimono like shirt's bottom coming out of her vest, Mae opened her eyes to see that she didn't fall flat on her face "Phew" Mae sighed in relief but the sound of shredding clothing made her eyes widen, Before she could even get back to her feet she felt as her shirt started ripping in the front going straight up.

On reaction Shikamaru released his hand causing her to fall onto the ground, Shikamaru flinched slightly not wanting that to happen and awaited for her to start yelling at him "Grrrrrrr" Shikamaru looked at the big dog narrowing her blue eyes as she growled menacingly, Shikamaru shrugged innocently as Mae placed her hands on the ground then started to get up.

Mae started to cough as dirt was in her mouth and up her nose, Mae got to her knees and started to wipe the dirt and grass off of her face "Ow.." Mae mumbled as she rubbed her now reddening right eye, Shikamaru held out his hand to her and she smiled up at him as she accepted his offer.

Shikamaru's eyes traveled to her shirt and looked away, Mae furrowed her brows at the sudden action and looked down at her shirt..it was now ripped straight up like it was cut and it stopped right at the bottom of her green bra, Mae blushed as she quickly zipped up her jounin vest but it still showed some of her belly being a special Kunoichi vest.

"I'm glad I decided to wear this, Or I would have to walk around with a ripped shirt" Mae said with a soft chuckle, Shikamaru studied her with confusion _'Not one "Shikamaru, you idiot! You got me dirty!" Or "Shikamaru! You Ripped My Shirt! Do You Know How Hard It Was To Find This?"..She didn't even say "Why did you let me fall?"..Hmm..Seems she doesn't get mad at little things such as clothes' _Shikamaru's thoughts were about this young woman standing next to him.

"How old are you, Mae-san?" Shikamaru suddenly asked then bit his lip as she saw her jump slightly, Shikamaru couldn't believe he just asked such an unimportant question when he already knew the answer "..I'm eight-teen.. You're Kiba's age, right?" Mae started to dust herself off, Shikamaru nodded slightly.

"Yes, You're cousins?" Shikamaru already knew but he thought it would be more comfortable for her if she told him other than him reading her files, Mae nodded "Distant, but still family" Mae replied and Shikamaru nodded in understanding, Kimiko lifted her head up and sniffed the air.

"Kimiko, What is it?" Mae asked and Kimiko looked over at her with her tail wagging then barked happily, Mae eyed her dog then started laughing "Is food all you think about?" Mae asked and Kimiko barked happily again, Mae started to softly chuckle.

"Uh-huh, I believe that" Mae said and Shikamaru eyed her oddly, Mae looked up up at him then raised a brow "What?" Mae asked in confusion, Shikamaru sighed as he started to walk again with Mae right by his side "How can you stand that dog?" Shikamaru asked and Mae stop walking, Shikamaru looked back at her.

"How can you ask such a thing? I love my Kimiko" Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, Mae furrowed her brows "No, I meant _under_stand her" Mae raised her brows and nodded understanding now, Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Oh sorry.., It's our clan's trait" Mae replied and Shikamaru nodded and mentally slapped himself for asking such an obvious question and getting such a non informative reply.

"My house is not far, Watch out for my father..he's been..troublesome lately" Shikamaru said with an aggravated sigh, Mae nodded in understanding "So I presume, I'm going in your house?" Mae asked and Shikamaru looked down at her then rolled his eyes at himself for jumping ahead.

"Ofcourse, Did you think I would force you to stand outside?" Shikamaru asked with annoyance hinted in his voice, Mae blushed as she looked down nervously "I'm sorry, I guess it was silly of me to ask such a thing" Mae said in a soft but nervous voice, Shikamaru glanced at her and saw her cheeks tented a soft pink against her pale skin.

Shikamaru raised a brow _'I thought all Inuzuka's were tan..not pale, She's not sickly pale but she is pale..why am I even thinking of her skin coloration?' _Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts as Mae tugged on his jounin vest like alittle kid, He stopped walking and looked at her with an aggravated look.

"What?" He asked and Mae smiled up at him "Your house?" Mae asked pointing at where the forest ended, Shikamaru raised a brow _'Have we been walking this long?' _Shikamaru thought and then nodded "Close by, Now lets go" Shikamaru said starting to walk again, Mae and Kimiko happily followed him.

******.~.~.**

"What?" Akime asked as stared at the Hokage, Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Yes, You are to go to the village hidden in the sand and give them this report" Tsunade said holding out a decent sized scroll, Akime grabbed it and eyed it with curiosity.

"The Kazekage is expecting you, This document is very important and I heard that your companion Emiko is of the fastest dogs. I would send one of our delivery birds, But the scroll in vital to reach the Kazekage. There is word that some missing nin's are seeking that scroll, You two must protect it and make sure it gets to the Kazekage." Tsunade explained and Akime nodded, She narrowed her eyes in thought.

She placed on a serious expression and bowed respectfully "Thank you Lady for trusting us with such an important thing, I did not think that the Hokage would trust us" Akime said looking down at her dog, Tsunade stared at her for a moment in thought.

"You are a strong jounin, Why would I not trust you two? Just because you had to leave this village at a young age to go with your parents on a mission, It was neither your fault or your sister's" Tsunade said with a slight smirk and Akime smiled at her showing off her canines, Akime let out a chuckle.

"Thank you, I will make sure that the Kazekage gets this..It is three days away on foot?" Akime asked and Tsunade nodded, Akime looked down Emiko then patted her dog ontop of her head "Only two days for us, Right Emiko?" Akime asked and her dog let out a bark, Tsunade and Shizune smiled at how much she is truly an Inuzuka.

"Good-bye Lady, I should be back before the week is over" Akime said as she started to walk out, As Akime walked out the door she bumped into someone "Watch where you're going..Oh, Jiraiya-san..How's ya newest book comin' along?" Akime smiled up at Jiraiya, Jiraiya smiled at her and chuckled "Almost finished, Why? Are you reading them?" Akime chuckled as she waved at him.

"No but Kiba does and..I've even caught Mae reading Kiba's book, She was as red as a tomato..I scared the living shit out of her, It was so funny..anyway Cya, Ya old pervert" Akime walked down the hall with her dog right by her side, Jiraiya raised a brow.

"Wow.. She is so much like Kiba, That it's scary.. Atleast they're dog boy's cousins and not Naruto's.." Jiraiya cringed "I couldn't handle anymore Narutos..I would seriously have a heart attack if there were three Narutos running around" Jiraiya shook his head as he walked into Tsunade's office.

**.~.~.**

**(A/N) Sorry for the short chappy! I'll update no longer than a month.. Unless I run out of already written chapters.. Which I have like.. eight chapters written right now.. Yea, Updates are no shorter than two weeks and no longer than a month**

**Britt: Unless she runs out of chapters. :3**


	3. Akime Curses Worse Than Kiba?

**(A/N) I was hoping this would be more popular, But I know it's just going to take some time. You guys will start liking this, It's likable.. I think it's a pretty cool story anyway..**

**Britt: I like it! That counts! Anyway, Please enjoy and me nor Stacy own Naruto. Last time I said not, Lol I was wondering if anyone noticed that. I don't like the same thing over and over and ove-**

**Me: Okay Britt, We get it. Now on with the story!**

******.~.~.**

Kiba was sitting at Ichiraku's ramen with Naruto, Lee, Chouji and Neji, Akamaru laid down by his seat taking a nap "So Kiba.." Kiba turned to look at Naruto and raised a brow "..I heard that you have some new ninjas living with you" Naruto said and everyone watched Kiba for a response.

"Yea my cousin's, They're twin sisters.." Kiba replied as he continued to eat his ramen, Naruto and Chouji raised a brow "They're girls?" Chouji asked and Kiba nodded, His eyes narrowed at everyone "Yes, No one hurts them..got that?" Kiba growled and three of the men nodded quickly but Neji huffed.

"If one of us were to hurt them, That would be none of your concern..It would be their fault for wanting it" Neji said mono-tonely as his eyes turned to Kiba, Kiba narrowed his eyes even more "Neji, You better shut the hell up before you find my foot up yo-" Kiba was cut off with a woman's voice.

"Yo Kiba, I have a mission and I should be back within a week" Akime said as she rode Emiko to the ramen stand, Akime hopped off of her dog and walked inside.

"Oh, Are these your friends?" Akime asked as she looked over the four. Naruto, Chouji and Lee smiled up at her "You look very youthful, I see you're a jounin" Akime furrowed her brows but nodded, Neji grunted making everyone's eyes fall on him.

"You shouldn't worry for _her, _Who would touch that?" Neji said making Akime more confused, Kiba's eyes widened "She fuckin' doesn't want you anyway, You bast-" Akime placed her hand over Kiba's mouth causing him to look up at her, Akime glared at him "No, He's mine" Akime hissed then pulled her hand from his mouth, She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I don't want to even touch your fucking filthy skin you ugly fucked up bastard, Go suck on horses balls while you stick your finger up your damn ass" Akime said as if it was a fact, Everyone raised a brow at how she out cussed Kiba.

"It was nice meeting you all, except dildo boy..I have an important mission to go to Sunakagure, Cya all later..except horse balls sucking asshole" Akime waved at everyone as she walked out and climbed up on Emiko, Everyone except Neji waved at her.

"When you see the Kazekage, Tell him Naruto says hey!" Naruto said with a big smile, Akime smirked and nodded with a wave.

"Sure will, Go Emiko" Emiko took off running towards the village gates, Naruto turned to Kiba "I like her, She's funny" Naruto said with a smirk and Chouji nodded in agreement, Kiba chuckled at seeing Neji trying to hide his anger.

******.~.~.**

Shikamaru, Mae and Kimiko finally walked out of the forest, Shikamaru glanced down at Mae as she stopped walking and squinted at the bright sun "Agh..still not use to the light" Mae said as she turned her gaze back to the ground, Shikamaru looked at her as her bangs fell and covered her eyes.

_'I thought all Inuzuka's had brown hair..not red..why is she different than Kiba? Pale, Red hair and her eyes..brown, I've always seen Inuzuka's with black eyes..' _Mae looked up pushing her bangs out of her eyes, Mae saw a far off building and pointed at it "Is that it?" Mae asked looking up at him with a kind small smile, Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes" Shikamaru replied walking once more and stuffed his hands into his pants acting bored, Mae quickly caught up to him with her dog right by her side "So.." Shikamaru side glanced at the girl as she swung her hands behind her back looking at the passing ordinary objects, She looked too innocent.

"This is the first time we ever talked, You know..In the two weeks I've been here..This is really like the only time we talked to eachother..Since we were little kids anyway..but I didn't know you well even then" Mae said her soft brown eyes looking up at him, Shikamaru just looked where they were walking "Yea, But you still remembered me and my scent..I find that..bothersome" Shikamaru said in his bored tone, He noticed as her cheeks tented light pink.

"Well..I have this.. really good memory, I guess one would call it that..I can remember a scent for a long time..I still can smell the third Hokage around the village, Which people would find that creepy and weird" Mae replied with a sigh, Shikamaru looked down at her fully noticing the way her eyes grew soft and distant.

"Orochimaru-san killed him, right? The snake sannin?" Mae asked as she looked back up at Shikamaru, He narrowed his eyes and looked away "Yes" Shikamaru replied then Mae stopped walking soon Shikamaru and Kimiko stopped as well.

"Sasuke Uchiha went to him..didn't he?" Mae asked as she turned her gaze to the ground, Shikamaru watched her "Yea" He replied and jumped when her eyes looked back up at him, He saw something in those eyes that scared even him..It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand and sent a chill down his spine.

"Why?" Her voice was harsh and scratchy.._'Sasuke? Why would you do such a thing?..I thought I knew you, Did you really grow cold like I've heard' _Shikamaru got over his shock and looked away from her cold eyes, He shrugged.

"He wanted power..to defeat his brother" As soon as those words left his lips, Mae's eyes grew large..Itachi.._'Itachi..Itachi..Itachi!' _Mae fell to her knees with eyes wide with shock and..pain, Mae's heart squeezed..it pained her so much.

"Itachi.." Mae mumbled as she stared at the ground _'Why is it..every time I hear that word..that name, His name! It hurts so much?..Is it because, I'm mad because he killed his clan, Hurt Sasuke or..betrayed the village..I was only seven when it happened..how do I still remember him..Itachi? I found him..scary, no more!' _Mae shook her head.

"Mae-chan?" Shikamaru asked slightly confused at her sudden actions, Mae stood up with a shaky smile "It's nothing.." Mae replied as she forced herself to walk up to Shikamaru, Shikamaru was confused.._'First she's happy then Sad..Mad then she acted as it someone told her someone died..and now she's smiling..forcing herself to smile, Why? She is much different than the Inuzuka's I know'_

They walked in silence but their minds were full of questions _'Maybe..Maybe, Just maybe..It is because I had the slightest idea that he would do it..I knew he was different..distant, Just visiting Sasuke and when Itachi looked at me..I froze and felt uncomfortable, I shouldn't have been like that..Why did his look alone send shivers down my spine..I never wanted to be alone with him..ever sense that one time'_

**.~.Flashback.~.**

_Mae was six and was at Sasuke's house, Training with him even though she was young she had very good skills in throwing kunais and Sasuke asked for her help "Just wait here Mae-chan, I'll be right back" Seven year old Sasuke said as he stood and walked off, Mae smiled warmly at him her soft brown eyes shined with happiness._

_Mae looked down upon the table she sat at, She froze and the hairs on the back of her neck stood as someone stood behind her..She knew that scent, She looked behind her and stared at him._

_"Mae-chan" The man said in greeting as he walked and sat beside her, Mae quickly looked the opposite way making her red tented brown hair swing over her shoulder "Ita-Itachi-san" Mae's voice was shaky and soft, Itachi raised a brow but turned his attention to whatever he held in his hands which Mae never dared to glance at._

_"You're training my younger brother?" Itachi asked after a few moments as he placed the thing behind him, Mae nodded quickly "He asked for my help" Mae said softly again thankful that she didn't stutter, She felt his dark cold eyes on her "You are skilled with kunais..He needs the help" Itachi said standing up and walking behind Mae, Mae bowed her head more and raised her shoulder as she felt a shiver._

_"Y-Yes" Mae stuttered out causing Itachi to stop walking, She squeaked out as a hand was laid on top of her head "Are you okay?" There was that fake concern again that Mae saw through every time, Mae nodded slowly as she felt really cold and started to shake._

_She felt as his hand left her head and he continued to walk, He stopped at the cabinet getting something out..Mae didn't bother to look..she didn't want to look at him, Itachi got out whatever he was looking for and walked back to his spot next to her._

_"He shouldn't leave a guest by herself, Such as you" Itachi said and Mae attempted a glance at him, She looked at him through her bangs to see him side glancing at her which made her quickly look back at the table._

_"Hn" Itachi let out as he got out the thing behind him, Mae glanced at it and it was a kunai and he held a cloth like material..'Why would he polish such a thing? He must be bored' Mae thought as she watched his hands take the cloth across the thing softly, Mae quickly looked up and noticed his eyes were distant probably thinking._

_Mae then had a scent of something in the air..it sent shivers down her spine and made her let out a squeak, Her eyes were wide and she continued to shake..She knew whatever he was thinking...was bad._

_"Mae-chan?" Itachi asked as he noticed her scared expression, Mae jumped and quickly stood "B-Bye, It-Itachi-san" Mae didn't know why but she wanted to get as far away from him as she could._

**.~.FlashBack Over.~.**

Mae's eyes half lidded and she bit her lip _'If I had said something..I might have been able to prevent everything..I could've saved the two from making the horrible mistakes they did, I was too weak and pathetic to even say anything..I should've atleast told Akime..It's all my fal-'_ Kimiko barked loudly causing Mae to snap out of her thoughts, She looked down at Kimiko.

"I'm sorry, I know it is not my fault.." Mae said as her dog read her thoughts, Something that most dogs can not do but Kimiko was a special dog that never could get big enough to ride but could understand their master's thoughts.

"What?" Shikamaru asked and the two females looked up at him, Mae smiled while Kimiko started to rattle her tail "Nothing" Mae said then looked towards the building that they were not far from, As Mae opened her mouth to speak her stomach gave a small growl.

Mae blushed and placed a small hand on her stomach "I was too excited to eat this morning, Sorry" Shikamaru sighed _'She reminds me of Hinata-chan..Always apologizing..Women are so troublesome' _Shikamaru thought as Mae rubbed her stomach is slow circles, Shikamaru started walking once more.

"I'm hungry as well, Hurry up" Mae and Kimiko perked up and ran to catch up to him, Mae walked by Shikamaru's side with Kimiko on her other side...

******.~.~.**

**(A/N) How was it? I hope it was good, I thought it was. I know it might seem alittle confusing or corny, But It's all for a purpose! Please review and..~~**

**Britt: THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	4. Shikamaru's Biggest Annoyance

**(A/N) Chap 4! Please enjoy, I rewritten alittle bit in my chaps. Just letting you know, If anybody notices. Hrmm..Well without further-**

**Britt: -Ado, We bring to you~! -suddenly goes quiet-**

**Me: -furrows brows- ...Britt, What're you doing?**

**Britt: For you to finish my sentence.**

**Me: . . .Oookay, That was weird. Moving on, Please enjoy this chapter and we don't own Naruto!**

**Britt: Hey! I'M NOT WEIRD!  
**

**.~.~.**

Akime walked into Kiba and Hana's home, Theirs for now as well "Hey Hana-chan, You in here?" Akime called as her companion was greeted by the other dogs, She heard a tinging sound and a whine then the smell of nasty medicine "Yes Akime-chan, I'm working on one of our pups..He got poisoned, Probably ate something bad for him.." Akime walked into a room to see Hana petting a sick and scared pup.

"Oh..Curious little fella" Akime said as she stroked the pup gently ontop of his head, The pup let out a whine "Gave him a shot, Didn't you?" Akime asked with a raised bow, Hana nodded "It was almost too late for him" She replied and Akime chuckled.

"I remember when I was like that, Mae had to carry me back to our house..Mae warned me not to touch the frogs that were different colors..I ignored her and licked it..It tasted awful!" Akime said and Hana looked at her surprised, Akime shuddered at remembrance of the frogs nasty taste.

"You could've died!" Hana scolded like a mother, Akime looked over at her and shrugged "I would've if it wasn't for Mae..." Akime trailed off looking away, Hana sighed as she looked down when Emiko nuzzled her hand "So..When are you expected back?" Hana asked as she scratched behind Emiko's pointed ears, Akime sighed as she ran a hand through her soft but fluffy brown hair.

"By the end of the week, But it would be easier to say within a week" Akime replied as she started scratching her ear rudely, Hana looked over at her and laughed "What?" Akime asked raising her brows, Hana calmed herself down "You just remind me of my brother too much, Okay..While you were away I got the little things you'll need packed and right here" Hana held out a small packed bag.

"Oh, Thank you Hana-chan..Tell Mae when she gets back where I am, Make sure she stays out of trouble..and NO ONE bothers her" Akime balled her fist and raised it as a meaning towards Hana, The older Inuzuka sighed "Do not worry Akime-chan, Kiba and I will be sure nothing happens to your sister" Hana said comfortably and the younger woman smiled.

"You watch Kiba-kun, He's a pervert..Ya know" Hana chuckled at that, Akime let out a chuckle as well at the thought "Yea, My brother is quite the pervert..He won't bother Mae-chan, I'll be sure of that" Hana replied and Akime started to walk out the door with Emiko at her side, Akime waved over her shoulder lazily.

"Bye Hana-chan" Akime said as she placed the scroll onto her back as it's size, Hana waved as Akime slung the bag given to her over her shoulder "Bye, Akime-chan" Hana said as Akime left out of the door, Akime climbed ontop of Emiko "Gates, Emiko" With that order Emiko took off...

**.~.~.**

Kiba was walking with Akamaru right by his side, He felt like walking instead of riding his companion "Hey, Kiba-kun!" Kiba stopped walking and looked behind him, He smirked "Hey Sakura-chan, Whatcya doing?" Kiba asked as he turned around looking at the box in Sakura's arms, Sakura stopped infront of Kiba.

"I have some stuff for Mae-chan, This just came in" Sakura held out the small box and Kiba took it, He looked down at it and could smell the scent of strawberries and..blood "I'll give this to her, Thanks Sakura-chan" Kiba said with a look of confusion across his face, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows but turned around.

"You're welcome Kiba-kun, Make sure Mae-chan gets that..It says urgent" Sakura said as she ran off towards the hokage tower.

Kiba couldn't take his eyes off of the box, The message said 'Urgent, Give to Mae Inuzuka Immediately' Akamaru whined and Kiba nodded "Yes, Lets go look for Mae" Kiba said then turned and started to walk for the woods, Akamaru barked and started to follow Kimiko's scent.

**.~.~.**

Mae, Shikamaru and Kimiko stopped infront of Shikamaru's house, Shikamaru sighed as he opened his door "You act as if you're not happy to be home, Shikamaru" Mae said as she entered after him, Kimiko walked in as Shikamaru took off his sandals then Mae took her's off as well "It's just my dad" Shikamaru said as he walked into his kitchen with the two females following him.

"Oh" Mae let out as she looked around the kitchen, Shikamaru gestured her to the table and she sat down on the pillow with Shikamaru next to her "Just wait for it" Shikamaru let out as a sigh, Soon enough there was a door closing then footsteps.

"Oh Shikamaru you're home and..brought a guest" It was Shikamaru's mom, She smiled warmly at Mae but then her eyes fell upon Kimiko "You're an Inuzuka?" Mae nodded at that and noticed the look in Shikamaru's mom's eyes, She turned to look at Kimiko "Sorry Kimiko, Will you please wait outside?" Kimiko let out a whine then turned around walking outside.

"Thank you, I'm sorry but It's a rule" Mae shook her head at the mom, She smiled warmly "It's okay, We understand" Mae said kindly and Mrs. Nara nodded at her, She then gasped "You two are probably hungry, I'll make you something right away!" Shikamaru's mom got to work on fixing food, Mae looked at Shikaamru and saw that he was staring at her.

"Shikamaru?" Mae asked and he sighed as he looked away "Nothing" He replied and Mae raised her eyebrows, Mrs. Nara was at the stove cooking up something that smelled wonderful to Mae "So, What's your name?" She asked and Mae perked up, She smiled up at the older woman "Mae" She replied happily and Mrs. Nara chuckled.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl" She complimented and Mae blushed, Shikamaru stared at the pink tent on her light colored cheeks "Thank you" Mae replied nervously, The door opened and heavier foot steps were heard coming towards the kitchen "Hey, Why is there a Mountain Wolfren outside?" A man's voice asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, That's Mae's companion" Mrs. Nara replied happily glad to know the breed of the dog Mae had, Shikamaru raised his brows _'__That's where I saw that dog before, It's the rare breed of the Mountian Wolfren's..They are difficult to tame and said to have the deepest connection with it's master more than any other breed of dog_' 

"Mae..?" Shikaku asked then his eyes fell on Mae herself, Shikaku smirked "Ah Is this your friend, Shikamaru?" His dad asked as he took a seat infront of Shikamaru, The young man nodded.

"Yes dad, She's an Inuzuka" Shikamaru replied knowing what his father was thinking. Shikaku nodded in remembrance "Oh, She just arrived here two weeks ago..I heard that Akime-san had a mission to go on today" Shikaku said and Mae nodded.

"Yes" Mae said and Shikaku smirked once again, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes for what was about to come "This is your choice, Shikamaru? I thought you would pick Ino or that..Temari chick, But an Inuzuka?" Mrs. Nara sighed along with Shikamaru, Mae furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Wha-" Shikamaru placed his hand up to stop her, He looked sternly at his dad "She is just a friend, Anyway who says I'm ready?..Women are just troublesome naggers" Shikamaru replied and sighed after-wards as if he didn't want to talk about who he was going to pick for his wife or about his love life at all! Mae furrowed her brows further but then blushed and looked down at the table while Mrs. Nara glared at her son.

"Shikamaru, Don't talk like that infront of Mae" She said as she placed food onto plates, Shikamaru retreated his hand placing it back in his lap with a roll of his eyes "No, It's alri-" Mae started but barking caused her to stop, Mae narrowed her eyes in thought then she quickly stood up "I'm so sorry, I would really love to stay but..Kimiko's running into the woods" Mae said as she gave each one of the Nara's a sad but worried look.

"She never does this, It must be something important" Mae said as she bowed, Shikamaru stood "Need help?" He asked sounding like he was bored, Mae smiled warmly at him "No, but thank you so much for the offer..I gotta hurry, She may attack you if you come..I'll see you later Shikamaru-kun, It was nice meeting you Mr., Mrs. Nara" Mae said turning to his parents bowing in respect, His mom bowed back while his father nodded with a smirk.

Mae quickly ran to the doorway and slipped on her high heel sandals, She opened the door quickly turning on the heels and started running towards the forest where she smelled her companion's scent.

Shikamaru walked to the door and watched as she ran back the way they had just came from, He looked deep in thought but his Dad interrupted his thoughts "Mmm-Hmm, I see.." Shikaku teased as he started walking back into the house, Shikamaru shot him an annoyed glare.

**.~.Two Hours Later.~.**

Kiba was following Akamaru as he tracked the girl and her companion's scent, Kiba looked up noticing they were heading for the Nara property "What would she be doing there?" Kiba asked aloud, Akamaru looked up and barked loudly.

Kiba quickly looked down at Akamaru and nodded "Good" Kiba said following as Akamaru started to run, The dog picked up a big wave of Mae's scent.

**.~.~.**

Mae ran through the forest looking for Kimiko, Her brown eyes darted at every single object hoping to find a clue to her companion "Kimiko!" Mae called worriedly as she stopped, She sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes..'_Kimiko..what are you doing?' _Mae thought as she ran even faster to find the dog.

A faint bark caused her to sharpen her ears, She concentrated hard trying to understand the dog's bark..It was to far away to know exactly, Mae gritted her teeth as she went even further into the woods that smelled deadly..like venom, Like it could bite you at any moment.

After several minutes Mae got site of a sign, She slowed down enough to read it 'Turn back now, No one is to pass' Mae furrowed her brows but kept going in search for her dog, After a few more moments her dog's scent became stronger.

Another sign caught her view 'Forbidden Nara Property!, Trespassers Will Be Arrested!' Mae stopped and stared at the sign, Her brows furrowing even more _'I don't ever remember a forbidden forest out here..did something important happen, That I don't know about?' _Mae questioned herself looking at where she was heading..The scent of blood was faint..but there.

A bark caused her to jump, Kimiko..Mae reached into the pouch grabbing a kunai before she started running once more, After several moments she stopped at a fence.

A big sign said 'Beyond this point, Lies your death' Mae furrowed her brows but hopped the fence, Her eyes shockingly darted to every tree and rock as she passed them..Trees broken and rocks stained with a faded red..blood.

The blood was certainly in the air now, Mae scrunched her nose disliking the smell of the blood..painful memories flooded her mind, She shook her head with a frown "No, The past is the past" Mae mumbled to herself as she kept walking, The further she walked the more trees were broken and blood stained onto rocks even the trees!

Mae stopped as she spotted a rusted kunai, She kicked it slightly then continued to walk..Her eyes watched the ground, There were even more weapons some stained with blood while the others were grown into the ground.

Mae furrowed her crimson brows then stopped as she almost tripped over a big rock, She looked down at it then stepped to the side..but..She didn't expect to trip on a little rock and stumble forward, Her eyes widen as she spotted a pit.

She tried to get her balance back but..she couldn't and fell forward, She closed her eyes tightly and groaned as her butt met the bottom which was filled with pointy painful rocks "Owwie! Mother Fudger! This hurts.." Mae mumbled propping up on her knees rubbing her sore bottom, A whine was heard and she opened her eyes.

Kimiko sat infront of her panting happily as she wagged her tail, Mae pursed her lips "So..You fell in too, huh?" Mae asked raising her brows, Kimiko smiled as she nodded.

Mae sat back and let out a heavy sigh "Why are we here?" Mae asked opening her eyes looking up at the sky, Kimiko stood and walked over to alittle hole she dug..The female dog stuck her nose to the dirt and whined.

Mae turned her eyes to Kimiko and furrowed her brows "What?" She asked and Kimiko placed her paw in the hole, She looked down at it then up at Mae "Oh..Is something under there?" Mae asked and Kimiko whined as she took both paws starting to dig, Mae crawled over to Kimiko watching as the rare dog dug with fury.

Mae knew something important had to be under all the dirt and rocks for Kimiko to show interest, Mae sat next to Kimiko taking the kunai digging as well...

**.~.~.**

**(A/N) Now, Everything really starts! What is under all that dirt to get Kimiko's attention? I'm sure you know but I'll make it clear later! **

**Britt: Wow, Good expo. I'll be sure to keep on my toes..**

**Me: ...Are you still mad?**

**Britt: -huffs- no!**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Riiight, Please review. I'd love it so much if you did, But if your review is gonna be a flame.. Then why even bothering reviewing? Anyway, I hope this story's good. Thank you all for reading!**


	5. The Freaky Discoveries

**(A/N) Sorry this took long, Once again. But my phone company thingy was being sloppy and I didn't have phone for a few days.**

**Britt: Nothing sucked more than having no internet, I seriously thought I was gonna die :/**

**Me: I actually had to share my TV with my bro.. There were some arguments then. But anyway, It's back on now and I'm happy :D**

**Britt: Enough blabbering, Continue with the story. Neither of us own Naruto and please enjoy!**

**.~.~.**

Akamaru had stopped at Shikamaru's house, Kiba stood looking questionably at the house still holding the box close "Shikamaru's house?" Kiba asked looking down at Akamaru, The dog barked in response.

Kiba walked up the steps, Akamaru knew to stay..even he feared Shikamaru's mom. Kiba stood at the door and knocked on it, After a moment a woman opened it up..Mrs. Nara.

"Oh, Hello Kiba-san..Are you here to see Shikamaru?" She asked with a small smile, Kiba shook his head. "No..I'm looking for my cousin, Have you seen a girl with red hair?" Kiba asked and Mrs. Nara's smile grew.

"You mean Mae-chan and her fluffy dog?" She asked and Kiba nodded, The woman nodded "I have but she took off..I don't know where she went, She just said she had to find her dog in the forest" She replied causing Kiba to look confused at her.

"Oh okay..Thanks, I'll just wait for her at home" Kiba said as he turned and walked down the steps, He heard as the door shut softly then he looked down at Akamaru "I hope she doesn't take to long" Kiba said as he started walking back the way he had came, Akamaru whined in agreement as he followed his master.

Yet Kiba still wondered why Mae was at Shikamaru's house in the first place.

**.~.Three Hours Later.~.**

Mae was getting tired but Kimiko was still full out digging, Mae sat back and breathed out shakingly "Gah..It's soon going to be dark, Kimiko..What are you looking for?" Mae asked turning her eyes to her companion, Kimiko stopped and started to bite.

Mae furrowed her brows as Kimiko started pulling something out of the ground, Mae's eyes widen and she gasped as she slapped her hand over her mouth..Kimiko held a..a..whole Arm in her mouth!

Looks like it belonged to a man, Mae cringed as Kimiko dropped it onto the flat ground inbetween them..Mae stared down at it, Studying it. She let out a ear splitting scream that echoed within the pit causing Kimiko to jump and look up at her quickly.

"It..It-It Moved!" Mae screamed pointing shakingly at it, The two females watched as it twitched it's fingers...Mae gasped as it balled it's fist then it flipped her off. "Well..that was mean for a moving arm to do!" Mae gasped insulted, Kimiko rolled her bright blue eyes as she turned digging even deeper into the hole.

Mae couldn't take her eyes off the moving arm, She took her kunai and slowly leaned forward and poked it. "Ah!" She screamed as it jumped, It then flipped her off once more. Mae pursed her lips "Meanie" She mumbled and it quickly grabbed her kunai, She squeaked out holding up her hands in case it tried to attack. She was too freaked out to even try to fight.

It didn't even pay attention to her as it found hard dirt and started raking the blade against it, Mae watched with questionable eyes "'Dig me up!'?" Mae tried to read the sloppy writing, It started once more.

"'Yes!' Well..you seem rude" Mae said looking down at the arm, It started writing again..Mae squinted her eyes "'Fuck you' ...Hey! That's being mean!" Mae yelled glaring at the arm, It flipped her off causing her to gasp "Fudge you" Mae grumbled crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

The hand grabbed the kunai tighter as it wrote once more, Mae bent down to read the sloppy writing "'Wow, That hurt'..." Mae looked down at the hand and pursed her lips, She looked away but a bark caused her to look at Kimiko..even the arm(Including the hand, How else can it write?) turned to the dog.

She pulled at something else, Mae instantly crawled over and started raking away the dirt "Oh my.." Mae said as she dusted dirt off of a foot, Kimiko growled up at Mae.

Mae looked over at Kimiko "Sorry.." She mumbled as she grabbed a toe pulling slightly, A slap on her back caused her to squeak..She released the foot and looked behind her and saw that the arm was waving it index finger around meaning 'no'

"Well, How would you do it?" Mae asked the hand, It dragged itself between the females..Mae watched with curious eyes as it started digging more dirt from around the foot, After the whole foot was spotted it pointed at Mae.

She jumped then it pointed at the foot "Oh.." She let out then the hand began crawling off, Mae narrowed her eyes slightly "...This is alittle disturbing" She said raising her eyebrows before shrugging then grabbed hold of the foot.

She gripped around it with both hands, She pulled as Kimiko helped dig the dirt away from it...It budged then Mae fell back as she pulled it out, Mae first laughed in victory but when she opened her eyes she squeaked..A leg was laying on her stomach, She scooted it off her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is just..too freaky" Mae said looking from the leg to the arm then back to the leg, Kimiko then walked past Mae and the two limbs..Mae turned and watched as her dog continued digging, Mae whined "How many more pieces are there?" Mae whined out as she crawled over to Kimiko grabbing another kunai..since a certain hand still had hers.

Mae started to dig once more than from the corner of her eye she saw as the arm started digging as well, Mae was now curious at if they would find the head..and what would 'he' look like? "Probably hideous" Mae said lowly with a little chuckle, She felt as something hit her in the back of the head.

"Owww!" She yelled looking behind her holding one of her dirt covered hands to the back of her head, The hand had a rock ready to throw "Sorry!" Mae squeaked going back to digging rapidly.

**.~.Thirty Minutes Later.~.**

Kiba stepped into his home being greeted by the dogs, Kiba patted one as he stepped past them "Hey Hana, You home?" Kiba called through the house as he stepped into his kitchen, He sat the box onto the table and opened the fridge.

"Yea!" Kiba heard his older sister yell, Kiba pulled out some raw steaks then got a skillet. Hana walked in as Kiba turned on the stove, She raised a brow as she sat down at the table "You're cooking?" Hana asked not believing her own eyes, Kiba looked over at her lazily.

"Haha, very funny..Yes, I'm hungry.." He replied placing the steaks into the skillet, Hana chuckled but got glimpse of the box.

"What's this?" She asked picking it up reading the message, Kiba looked over at her. "It's for Mae" Kiba replied turning back to the stove, Hana nodded as she placed it back down. "It smells like blood" She said scrunching up her nose in disgust, Kiba nodded.

"Yea, I know" He said and Hana looked over at him raising a brow. "And you didn't try to open it" She asked, Kiba shook his head. "No, I know it's private..I'm curious but I'm not going to make Mae think that I can't be trusted" Kiba replied and it was silent, A laugh caused Kiba to whip his head to look at his older sister.

She smirked at him mischievously "Oh, I see.." Hana said and Kiba narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the steaks. "Oh no, Don't even!" Kiba yelled grabbing sauce pouring it slightly over the steaks.

"She's not right for you Kiba, She's too..innocent" Hana hissed causing Kiba to give her a deadly death glare, Hana shrugged as she stood up "Cool it, You know I'm just teasing..I may be an adult but I'm still your big sister, It's fun to play around with you" Hana said as she stepped out, Kiba looked back to the good smelling steaks..The thought of actually loving Mae more than a cousin, But..What if they're close cousins? What would their kids look like?

Kiba shook his head at thinking of his and Mae's babies, He narrowed his eyes _'Hana's right..She needs someone more like her..She's just too innocent for me to damage her..But, Who ever she chooses..Is one hell of a lucky man' _The thought of Mae in another man's arms made anger rise in his chest, He shook his head of the stupid thoughts, Such as...love.

**.~.~.**

Mae sneezed causing Kimiko to look up at her "Ugh..I think someone is strongly thinking of me" Mae said wiping her nose, Kimiko whined causing Mae to gasp "Kimiko!" Mae scolded causing Kimiko to dog chuckle.

"No, Like someone really likes me..Yea, You're crazy" Mae said with her eyes closed as she took her hands digging in the soft yet hard dirt, A groan emitted from the ground.

Mae stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground, She quickly glanced at Kimiko before looking at the ground infront of her "Uhmm...C-Can you..Anyone th-there?" Mae asked poking the soft dirt, A louder groan came from it causing Mae to squeak.

She quickly looked over at the arm and it pointed at the leg then itself before pointing at the ground infront of Mae, She nodded "Oh..That's another piece of you" Mae said in understanding, She started digging faster trying to release the limb.

She stopped as she spotted something interesting, Hair..couldn't exactly tell what color it is, She grabbed it and pulled lightly..She furrowed her brows as she yanked causing a loud groan to emit from the ground, A painful tug on her own hair caused her to squeak.

She looked behind her and saw the hand flipping her off furiously, Mae shrugged as she turned back to her new discovery. Mae dug more around it, The hand helped her.

Mae's finger tips ran over something soft and hairy, She furrowed her brows and wiped the dirt away gently..more dirty hair came into view, Mae dug around it then soon dug out a mouth covered with dirt covered hair..It instantly spit out dirt before taking a deep breath.

"Fucking stupid ass Nara bastard, Putting me in this demented crazy fucking pit! I'll murder that damn fucking kid! Let Him Burn In Fucking Heathen Hell! THAT WHORING SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING UGLY ASSED BITCH!" Mae stared wide eyed at the cursing mouth, It coughed out more dirt.

"Are you just going to fucking sit there or help me the fuck out?" Mae jumped but quickly took her hands wiping the dirt off, Soon they had dug up the cursing strange thing..

**.~.~.**

**(A/N) Hope you all liked that, I hope it wasn't too freaky or anything.. I never done anything quite like this before. But thanks for reading anyway!**

**Britt: Now. Click review and leave a NICE little comment about how awesome this is an- -notices my glare- and I'm joking! Ha-ha...ha**

**Me: Okay, Ignore her. But a review would be nice :D**

**Britt: Pfft, That's what I said. -grumbles some more-**

**Me: -sigh-**


	6. The Head Dude Or Mr Meanie?

**(A/N) So sorry for the late chapter! I've been unbelievably busy, Ermm.. Well.. Please enjoy!**

**Britt: In my opinion, I think this chap's alittle crazy.. But I like crazy :D**

**Me: I like crazy too.. Er, So.. sorry again! We do not own Naruto.  
**

**.~.~.**

Mae tilted her head as she stared at it, She couldn't see any eyes..because of all the hair..barely the mouth..But It looked as if it had white hair "Hey..How can you survive under all this dirt and rock?" Mae questioned tilting her head to the other side, She saw as it spit out even more dirt.

"I'm immortal, Now..I need to find the rest of my fucking body, So start digging" Mae sat back slightly as it ordered her, She furrowed her brows. "Hey..It's almost night time, I can't stay all night.." Mae said pointing at the big fluff ball head.

"Have a fucking curfew? Your bitch daddy gonna fucking punish you, Do something you fuckin' don't want him to?" Mae gasped loudly at this, She narrowed her eyes and stood.

"Hey! I'm eight-teen and My dad's not here! I can stay as long as I want! What gives you the permission to talk to me like that!" Mae asked feeling anger rising in her chest.

"Because I fucking want to!" Mae glared down at the decapitated head, She has seen weirder than this..She knew of immortality..Since she didn't like to be mad she knelt down, She tilted her head in thought.

"If you find the rest of your body..how are you gonna put yourself back together?" Mae asked placing her dirty hands in her lap, Kimiko was still digging alittle away. "Fucking sew myself! How fucking dumb can a bitch be?" The head yelled causing Mae to lower her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry.." She mumbled then both her and Kimiko perked up "She's calling" Mae mumbled looking over at Kimiko, The dog woofed lowly "I have to go, Head dude..Uhmm..I could bring back some stuff for you tomorrow..If you want" Mae said turning to the head, It growled.

"Don't call me Head dude!" He yelled as Mae stood up, She furrowed her brows in thought. "Well..I could call you..Meanie" Mae said as she placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Just fucking go!" He yelled causing Mae to frown, She looked over her shoulder at Kimiko. "Kimiko..Stay here, Make sure no one sees you..since we are in forbidden area" Mae said and Kimiko barked in reply, Mae turned her brown eyes to the head "Bye, Meanie" She said cheerfully as she jumped out the big hole that her and Kimiko dug.

She rose her eyebrows in amazement then looked up at the even bigger wall expect it was made of mainly rocks, Mae jumped up on the wall then quickly kicked herself off of it and she landed on the bare ground above "No Grass?..I haven't seen it in forever" Mae mumbled as she began to run the way she had came.

Kimiko looked over at the head questionably as the head began to mumble "Damn fucking girl, Annoying as shit..and leaving her dumb ass dog to fucking shit everywhere" The head grumbled out angrily, Kimiko growled lowly before barking loudly causing the ground to vibrate.

"Shut the fuck up! Keep digging!" Kimiko growled and narrowed her blue eyes dangerously before turning to her decent sized hole then continued digging.

**.~.An Hour Later.~.**

Kiba placed the dirty plates into the sink, He looked over at his sister as she drunk her tea "Kiba?" Hana questioned when she noticed his eyes on her, Kiba looked down at the dirty plates infront of himself.

"Just..Mae isn't back yet, You had Linka call her and Kimiko an hour ago..Do you think they're lost in the forest or..Someone jumped them?..Kidnapped Mae and killed Kimiko?" Kiba asked, raising his voice with every word. He narrowed his eyes at the possibilities. Hana sighed as she stared into the green tea that she held in her hands.

"Kiba, Mae is tough enough to protect herself and if somehow she manages to not find the strength..She has Kimiko, That dog is a rare and aggressive breed..They will be fine and back in no time at all, I assure you that" Hana replied staring into her reflection, Kiba propped his elbows onto the sink counter and laid his face in his hands.

Kiba let out a heavy sigh "It just feels as if something happened to them, It's killing me" Kiba growled the last part, Hana looked up at her younger brother and shook her head. "Kiba, I'm sure if something DID happen to them, We would get word of it..Kimiko knows to howl if there is great threat" Hana reassured causing Kiba to nod.

"I guess you're right about that, But..It's just this feeling.." Kiba mumbled as Hana looked back into her tea before taking a small sip, It grew quiet between the two siblings..

Several minutes later a door opening split the air and the tension instantly, Kiba and Hana looked out the kitchen doorway as the dogs walked up to the door "Yea, I'm back..I need through please" Hana heaved a sigh of relief at the soft voice, Kiba was glad that nothing happened but..He shows his happiness differently than he should.

"Mae.." Kiba growled as she looked up at him, He noticed the dirt covering her curved form. "Sorry I took so long, Kiba-kun..I got lost" Mae replied with a sheepish smile, Kiba walked over to her looking her up and down before glaring into her eyes.

"Do you know how late it is?" Mae shrunk at the anger in his voice, She took a shaky step back. "I said I was sorry..I got lost" Mae replied furrowing her brows at Kiba's actions that she was not use to, Kiba narrowed his eyes before looking down at the dogs noticing something instantly.

"Where's Kimiko?" He growled causing Mae to jump, She sheepishly smiled and she nervously chuckled. "I left her out" She replied as Hana walked to the doorway, Kiba glared at Mae. "What? You left her outside? What are you thinking?" Mae shrunk even more at Kiba's anger.

"She wanted to stay..out..sorry.." Mae replied shakingly, Her voice almost too soft to hear. Kiba raised his eyebrows then narrowed his eyes even more about to yell at her again but a smack in the back of his head caused him to stumble forward.

"Stop Kiba, Kimiko wanted some alone time and Mae-chan got alittle lost..Don't yell at her" Hana said glaring at her younger brother, Kiba looked up as he rubbed the back of his head

Kiba rolled his eyes then walked towards his room, Up the stairs. Mae turned to look at Hana "Is something wrong with Kiba-kun?" Mae asked softly as she stepped forward, Hana smiled warmly as she shook her head. "No, You just worried him is all..He was concerned, He shows it in a different way than you think" Hana replied and Mae nodded in understanding.

Hana chuckled as she placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder "You're filthy, You look like you've been in a dirt hole all day..Go take a bath and If you're hungry come back down, Kiba made supper" Mae nervously chuckled at the 'You look as if you've been in a dirt hole all day' part.

"Okay, I'll be back down in a bit" Mae said as she walked quickly up the stairs to her and Akime's shared bedroom, Mae ran past Kiba's room and ran into her's which was the last on the left..There was only four doors anyway, One being the bathroom. One being a storage room for dog training and medical supplies and the other was Kiba's room.

Hana looked confused at the way Mae had went, She looked at her hand and placed it by her side "Hmm..Is it just me or is Mae-chan nervous about something?" Hana looked up pursing her lips in thought, She shook her head "Nah, Mae-chan's just like that I guess" Hana said as she stepped towards the living room.

Mae quickly shut her door letting out a loud sigh "Ah...That was close..If they knew where I was, They wouldn't be pleased" Mae mumbled looking around her room, Tan colored walls and white ceiling..The carpet a darker brown, and her bed sheets were a bright yellow color.

"Okay, I need a bath.." Mae said as she walked over to her dresser, She opened it up and picked out her night clothes..Just an over sized red and black striped T-shirt and clean undergarments.

She walked towards her door and opened it stepping out, She closed her door behind herself and walked to the bathroom that was by her room. She opened the door then the door infront of it opened, Mae stopped and turned around to see that Kiba stood there looking blankly at her.

Kiba seemed liked he wanted to say something but he kept stopping himself, Mae furrowed her brows before smiling warmly "I'm going to take a bath, You need to use it first?" She asked politely, Kiba seemed to be disappointed about something.

"No Mae, Just..Go ahead" Kiba said walking back into his room shutting the door, Mae furrowed her brows again but shrugged as she entered the bathroom.

"Lets get this started" Mae said as she locked the door, She walked over to the tub turning on the water to her liking.

**.~.~.**

It was dark but instead of resting, Emiko kept running towards their destination. Akime looked around at the cold darkness, She got a sudden chill and knew..someone was following her, Akime clenched her teeth as she choose to keep going but keep an ear and eye out for the followers.

**.~.An Hour Later.~.**

Mae washed herself and drained the tub of it's cold water, She sighed out as she stepped onto the towel she laid out. Mae slung her wet hair over her shoulder and grabbed a towel that was laying on the sink counter, She started to dry herself off and shivered as the cool air nipped at her damp skin.

When she was done she grabbed her white panties and slipped them on then slipped on her matching bra, She quickly slipped on her shirt then combed her hair until it was like silk "Done" Mae said happily as she looked at herself one more time before opening the bathroom door, Mae stepped out not bothering to close the door.

Mae noticed Kiba's light off so she quietly walked down the hall to her room, She opened the door and stepped in closing it behind her "Now what?" Mae asked quietly to herself as she flicked on her light, She looked around her room..She wasn't sleepy at all so..She'd get everything ready for the morning.

Mae walked to her bed and knelt down, She reach up under the huge bed and pulled out a picnic basket "Good thing I bought this when we arrived here, Akime said I'd never use it either" Mae chuckled as she laid it ontop of the bed, She opened it and pulled out her current things..mainly hidden money and dog treats.

Mae pulled out the drawer of her small dresser up against the right side of the bed, She placed her hidden things into it then started to get everything she thought she needed.

**.~.~.**

Emiko stopped suddenly and turned around, They slid sideways at the fast speed Emiko was running "What is it, Emiko?" Akime asked as they came to a complete stop. Emiko growled lowly as she snarled, Akime sharpened her eyes and flipped off Emiko, backwards, dodging a kunai.

"Ah, Come out of hiding..If you want the document, Come and get it" Akime hissed grabbing a kunai from her pouch, Eight men dressed in black outfits with hats covering their face came out of the darkness of the forest.

Emiko growled as she turned and snarled menacingly at the followers, Akime smirked taking a battle stance "I dare you to come at me, I'm ready" Akime chuckled out and five of the men ran towards her..

**.~.~.**

**(A/N) Like it? Hopefully! Well, Please review? I probably don't deserve it for being so late with an update.. -sob- I'm so pitiful!**

**Britt: Pfft, You're acting girlie -smirks as I freeze- Oh yeah, I said it. Stacy should update soon, She's starting to work on her stories.. Even though she's starting to slack. -glare-**

**Me: -lowers head- But I-I can't help it. Hey! I'm playing a game to give me inspiration! So, Ssssh you! -purses lips when Britt glares intently- . . . Erm, Well. Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Her Weakness

**(A/N) Welcome back everyone, I've updating alot quicker than I have been.. It could be because I already had a few chaps written, I just had to go over them and fix alot of mistakes. Little ones but still, Mistakes.**

**Britt: We do not own Naruto, Most likely never will. Quote me, Go ahead.**

**Me: . . .Hmm, Very well! Please enjoy and thank you for reading this!**

**.~.Thirty Minutes Later.~.**

Mae's stomach gave a small growl, She stopped searching her room for what else to pack and then looked down at her stomach "I'm hungry..oh, Hana-chan said that Kiba-kun had made supper" Mae stood from her kneeled position, She tucked her still damp hair behind her ear and turned towards her door.

Mae walked to it and opened it, She shut it quietly behind herself so she wouldn't wake up Kiba or Hana. Mae started to walk down the hallway making sure to be completly quiet, She reached the stairs and slowly decended them. She saw a black shadow through the darkness at the bottom of the stair way, She sniffed then smiled.

"Akamaru.." Mae spoke softly as she stepped by the dog, The shadow moved then whined "Why aren't you sleeping with Kiba-kun?" Mae asked softly as she placed her hand ontop of his head, She started to scratch behind his ears.

Mae chuckled softly as she started walking once more with Akamaru trailing behind her, Mae stepped into the kitchen and flicked on the light. She looked around and noticed something instantly on the table, Mae stared at it as she furrowed her eye brows.

Mae sniffed the air and frowned at the scent that seemed famillar and it made a chill go up her spine, Her eyes grew soft as she walked over to it. With her heart pounding and aching, She slowly placed her hand on top of the box. She clenched her other fist at her side then slowly rose it to the box as well, Mae narrowed her eyes as she opened the box.

Her heart squeezed painfully at what laid in it, She picked up the picture frame. Her eyes scanned over the picture..Herself, Akime and her parents. She and Akime were only 12, They just had gotten their rock head bands.

She placed the photo down onto the table with a small smile, She turned her eyes back to the box. Her smile faded, A leaf head band. The scent of blood was strong, Even Akamaru seemed uneasy by it.

He whined up at Mae, Mae blinked then picked up the head band. Her eyes began to get misty as they darted over the dark stains splattered against it, She gripped it tightly as she tried to stop her tears from falling..but with no avail, They fell anyway.

She stared at the blood stained band within her hand that belonged to her father, There was another in the box..She knew who's it was but she didn't dare to pick it up, It'd just make her cry even more.

"Mae?" A voice groggily asked from the doorway, Mae fell to her knees continuing to sob. Kiba's eyes widened "Mae!" He rushed over to his cousin looking at her face, His eyes then looked to the head band that was clenched tightly within her hand.

Kiba then knew why she was crying, He knelt down beside her placing his hand on her back "Mae, It's okay..stop crying" Kiba patted her back gently, Trying to comfort her.

"K-Kiba..." Mae cried as she looked up at him, He felt as his breathing ceased "W-Why..did they have to d-die?" Her voice was soft and he could barely hear over his pounding heart, He didn't even know why his body was acting so strange.

"Your parents.." Kiba started letting out his held breath "..Risked their lives for the village.. They had an honorable death, Mae" Comforting wasn't Kiba's strong point, Tears continued to fall from her brown orbs.

"But Why?"

Kiba was starting to get scared and nervous, He didn't want to say the wrong thing and get her even more upset "Even the best Shinobi have a weak point.. Sometimes.. The enemies find that weak point.." Kiba averted his gaze to something else.

He quickly looked back down when he felt arms wrap around him, Mae burried her face into his bare chest starting to cry. Kiba frowned..He didn't like when a girl cried, Even more when she's close to him.

"It's okay, Mae..Everything's okay" Kiba said as he started to stroke her brown hair softly.

**.~.~.**

"Fuck.." The mid-night wind blew through the silent air, Brown eyes narrowed as a shadowy figure fell upon the ground. A howl emitted, Piercing the misty quiet forest.

"This just slowed us down" A female's voice sighed as she relaxed slightly in her position, The dark blob next to her whined "Yea Emiko..We've gotten all of them" With that, The woman jumped upon her companion's back. She looked back before looking ahead "Lets go, Emiko" The dog took off running at an amazing speed.

**.~.~.**

Kiba flipped the steak in the pan as it was almost done heating up. The thought of earlier upset him, Mae was hurt too easily and just saw her parent's leaf head bands stained in blood and now she was on the couch sleeping. Kiba growled in frustration, Why did they have to die?

Kiba then stopped all actions..If they didn't die..Then, They wouldn't have failed the mission..therefore, Mae and Akime wouldn't be there. Kiba clenched his fists, Disgusted at how he was sounding selfish.

"K-Kiba-kun?" He quickly looked over his shoulder, Mae stood there rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. She looked like a little girl, Kiba smiled "I'm reheating up a steak, Since you haven't eaten yet" As if on cue, Mae's stomach gave a loud groan.

She blushed placing her hand over her stomach, She looked up at Kiba just noticing his clothes..nothing but shorts, Her face began to heat up more. She quickly averted her eyes to the floor, Kiba looked at her confused then remembered about his clothing situation.

He chuckled softly to himself as he turned off the stove burner, He placed the steak onto a plate and walked to the table. He moved the belongings to the counter, The scent radiating off of it sent chills down his spine as well.

Mae shyly smiled at him as she sat down at the table, Kiba placed the plate ontop of the table infront of her. Mae's stomach grumbled loudly at the smells mixing in the air, She blushed even deeper "Thank you, Kiba-kun" Her voice was soft, Mae reminded Kiba of Hinata in many ways.

"Have you went to bed yet?" Kiba asked to start a conversation, Mae shook her head as she grabbed a fork and knife. "No, I had..some things to do first" Kiba looked at her confused, He felt as if she was keeping something from him..but, She's the type that would never do anything she wasn't suppose to.

Kiba shook that idea off, If it was something really important, Mae would tell him. Kiba watched as Mae started to eat, He frowned..There was a deep gut feeling though, It started to scare Kiba.

Mae finished quickly, She smiled up at Kiba "Thank you Kiba-kun, I.." She looked down at the table remembering the days earlier events "I'm heading to bed now, I'd hate to keep you up any longer" Mae replied smiling warmly towards Kiba, Kiba smiled back.

"Nah, You're no trouble" Kiba stood scratching the back of his head, Mae grabbed her plate walking to the sink. Mae looked to Kiba as he began to walk back into the livingroom. "Good night, Kiba-kun" Mae said softly causing him to stop and look over his shoulder, He flashed her a smile.

"Night, Mae-chan" He walked out of the kitchen leaving Mae alone, Mae waited in the silence until she heard the footsteps cease. Mae looked around the room, Her eyes locked onto a box that was lying on a counter.

Her eyes softened "Mom.. Dad.."

**.~.~.**

**(A/N) I hope this chap was well written and such, Sorry if any imformation's wrong. Saying as a just in case, I may look over a few little things. Anywayz, I guess I'm rambling.. so.. -looks to Britt, Whom is texting...-**

**Britt: -raises an eyebrow- The first time I text in two days and you interupt me, Well.. Please review, It would be greatly appreciated and.. Thank you for reading the story, That alone is good enough. -stares blankly at me then goes back to texting-**

**Me: Hrm, Okay. Moving on, As she said. Thanks for reading! Wow, I've noticed that I say that alot... Oh well!**


End file.
